The use of telescopic sights on weapons is well known and widely practiced. Certain problems are inherent in the use of these sights, however, and these problems have tended to make many hunters and sportsman refrain from using them. Conventional scope shade devices extend outwardly from the scope objective lense assembly, increasing the bulk and weight of the rifle/scope combination. Conventional scope shade devices are often designed to screw into the objective end of the scope assembly however there are a variety of objective diameters and no standard screw pitch between manufacturers, rendering the adaptation of a scope shade to a scope proprietary to each scope. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for convenient shading of sunlight when using a rifle scope so as to improve the optics when used in bright light. Thus, there is a need in the art for a sunshade that can overcome the above-described problems.